1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lanyard attachment assembly for hand tools and other objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools are widely used in construction, maintenance, and industrial facilities operations. The user of a tool often stores tools in a bag, box, pouch, or tool belt when the tool is not being used. The user then selects the appropriate tool for a given task and returns the tool to its storage location after the task is complete. For tasks performed at elevated heights, dropping a tool can cause injury to individuals or damage to objects below the worker. The dropped tool also is a significant inconvenience for workers who must spend time to retrieve the dropped tool.
Tool makers have partially addressed the problem of dropped tools by attaching a ring to a tool by connecting the ring through an opening in the end of the tool handle. For example, a metal ring passes through an opening in the end of a handle of a hammer or pipe wrench. Another method of addressing this problem is to attach a ring or grommet to the tool by forming a sleeve over the end of the tool's handle or grip where the sleeve has a solid end with an opening in the solid end. For example, one line of tools includes hammers, hinged pliers, and adjustable spanners that have a rubber sleeve formed over the grip of the tool with a solid end portion of the sleeve extending beyond the end of the grip. A ring passes through an opening or grommet in the solid end of the rubber sleeve. The user clips one end of a lanyard to the ring and attaches the other end of the lanyard to the user's tool belt, scaffolding, ladder, or other object.
Another method of addressing the problem of dropped tools is a lanyard attachment assembly that includes a connector attached to a leader. The leader is a generally-flat strip of material that is secured to a tool by heat shrink tubing slipped over both the tool and the leader. The heat shrink tubing is subsequently heated, thereby shrinking the tubing to provide a snug fit over the leader and securing the leader to the tool.